Return of the Date!
by Erich Von Freidrichsburg
Summary: Another NejiTenten romance! WOOT! Read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Another date!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. However, it owns me. Now, enjoy this non-profit fic!

It was an interesting day at the Hyuga compound. It was the day after "The Date". Hisashi had noticed that since the day before, he has been somewhat "out of it".

"Neji, what the heck is wrong with you?" his uncle asked.

"I...don't know, Hiashi-sama. I'm sorry." replied Neji. _Crap. Ever since my date...wait, DATE? What the hell am I thinking? Well, anyway, I've been completely out of it since yesterday. I can't stop thinking about her! _

_**"Well, Hyuga Neji, the prodigy, has fallen in love, hmm?"**_

_"Wait! Who the hell is that?" replied a startled Neji._

_**"Why, it's me, the spirit of love...and YOUTH!"**_

_Why do you sound a lot like my sensei?_

_**Well, I'm very similar to him! Why, if I was physical, I'd look just like him, I would!**_

_So, your saying I'm in LOVE...with my TEAMMATE?_

_**EXACTLY!**_

His thoughts were disturbed with a tugging of his shirt.

"Hello? Heeeeeeeeeeeeelloooooo?" Earth to Neji-nii-san!" spoke Hanabi.

"Uh...what is it, Hanabi-sama?" replied Neji.

"You've been staring out into space all day. You have to go to training now."

"Alright, I'll be out the door in a minute" he replied.

"Oh, by the way...Tenten's at the door." said Hanabi.

The universe just seemed to of stopped momentarily. Even though he would NEVER show his emotions on his face, on the inside, his heart started thudding like the hoofs of a horse at a racetrack.

_What the...NEJI! Get a hold of yourself! It's just Tenten! You know, Tenten. Your friend since the acadamy. Right?_

_**Wrong.**_

_Wrong? HOW THE HELL COULD THAT BE WRONG!_

_**Because, you DO love her. Now, suck it in, and go outside and meet her!**_

_All right...all right. I'm heading towards the door...my hand is on the doorknob...I'm opening the door...and...WHAT THE F$K!_

There she was, right in front of him. The reason he panicked was that her shirt was just a eensy-tinny bit short, just short enough that a bit of her stomach showed.

_Crap...CRAP! _

I know it's not that much, but, c'mon...we're talking about HYUGA NEJI here. He probely hasen't been aroused by a women his entire life! And, as we all know, people whose hormones have just kicked into full swing are aroused by just the tiniest bit of visible skin.

_I'm in charge of my emotions...I'm in charge of my hormones..._

"Uh, Neji? Are you alright?" said a very confused Tenten.

"Uh...yes, I'm alright. Let's just go to the training grounds now, shall we?"

"Well, alright. If you say your alright, I guess you are."

The walk was pretty uneventful. Except for the SOLAY telling him over and over again "I told you so". However, the number-one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja just had to be running...in their direction. It caused them to trip...and fall in a VERY awkward position. Unfortunately, Lee and Gai had to walk up just at that moment.

"Well well well...and I thought you two were being lazy!" said a very amused Gai. "But, I knew that you two would NEVER be lazy! And so, I'm sorry if I bothered your romance...of youth!"

"Uh, you're kidding, right?" said a less-than-amused Tenten.

"How WONDEFUL!" said Lee as he began dancing around. "In the springtime of youth, the lotus of romance opens it's petals to grasp all in the binds of love!"

_I'm going to kill Naruto for this..._ thought a very angry Neji.

So, they went on and trained, blah-blah-blah, and afterwords, Neji and Tenten were walking home, then...

"Hey, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You know, how it's been so hot lately...why don't we just relax at your place tomorrow?"

"Well, um, you see..." he was interupted by a random radio host guy.

"Well, look at here! You have a chance to win our hourly prize! Just answer our question and win big!"

"Wow, AWESOME! Can I, Neji? Can I?" asked a hyper-Tenten.

"Whatever," he replied.

"ALRIGHT! Now, the question is...what is Tsunade-samas favorite activity?"

"YES! I KNOW THIS! I know EVERYTHING about Tsunade-sama! She's my friggn' IDOL!" shouted Tenten.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the RRHG.

"Gambling and drinking Sake!

"Coorrrect! You win three passports to a week-long, all-exspense paid trip to the famous beaches of the wave country!"

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES OH-EM-GEE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!" she shouted as she glomped Neji.

_GACK! Boob-in-face!_

"Can you come with me, Neji? Can you?" she asked.

"Alright, Ten, I'll meet you at my place tomorrow." he replied.

"Oh, YES! Thank you!" she said as she glomped Neji again. Afterwords, she ran off to her home to pack.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" she shouted as she ran off.

Meanwhile, Neji was having another inner-conflict.

_Great...a week...alone...with someone I'm dreaming...INTERESTING dreams about. What shall I do?_

"Um, Neji-nii-san?" asked Hinata. Without knowing it, he had walked home.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" he asked.

"Are you a-alright, Neji-nii-san? I could warm up some tea, if you want?" she offered.

"No thank you," he said. Then, a brilliant idea hit him. _Yes! A solution! "_Hey, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-yes, Neji-nii-san?" she replied.

"Tenten just won a week-long trip to the wave country. Want to come along?"

"Y-yes, of course!" she replied as she ran off to pack her stuff. The only reason why she agreed to go was because Naruto went to the wave country today on a mission. That's why he was running so fast earlier.

Later that night, Neji layed down in his bed, and reassured himself that the next week wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was going to be. But, un-beknowenst, fate had other thoughts in mind...

Whew! What did you think? Should I continue? Please reveiw!

Advertisements:

Romances of Kacey9tails: Read them. They sure are better than mine!

bista: Thank's for the great reveiw and support!


	2. Teh Chapter that is two

Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm sorry if I havn't posted in a while, so here it is, chapter 2!

And, o yeah...

REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you.

RING-RING-RING!

_Neji: Alarm Clock. Grrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaatt._

_Just what I needed. A reminder. _

**Xaig: A reminder of the great romance that is to come! Ah, yes! The Spring-Tide, flowering love of youth!**

_Neji: Great. You're back._

**Xaig: Yep. I'm here to help you establish an old romance, hm?**

_Neji: What?_

**Xaig: Oh...let me explain. In some other, Parallel, universe, you were from a people called the Mongols, by the name of Negujin. You were a merchant to the city Paris, in a country called France. There, you met a lovely girl by the name of Theodora de Neville, which was shortened to "Ten", petname "Tenten".**

_Neji: So, what you're saying is...I and Tenten are re-incarnated from people who don't even live in this universe?_

**Xaig: Yes.**

_Neji: I don't believe it._

**Xaig: Oh, but you will.**

_Neji: Alright, just, go away, or something._

**Xaig: I'm warning you right this moment: I'm a Jinn. You cross a Jinn, and, WHAMO, negative karma right back to ya!**

_Neji: Whatever. You' re just a voice in my head._

**Xaig: Okay, now that was just an INSULT!**

Ding-Dong

Hanabi: Neji-nii-san! Tenten-san is at the door!

Neji: Alright, Hanabi, I'll be down in a few minutes!

_Hmm. At least Hinata-sama is coming with me..._

Tenten: Hey, Neji! You ready?

Neji: Yes, I am, Tenten. Hinata-sama, are you ready?

Hinata: Yes, Neji-nii-san. I've got all my things packed up, and-

And, out of nowhere, came Akamaru. He landed right on top of Neji, causing everything in his pockets to go flying... including the tickets. The 3rd one floated out the door, into the street, and down the sewer system. A rat then picked it up and ate it.

**I told you, bad karma.**

Tenten: Uh...I guess just the two of us are going, huh, Neji?

Neji: Uh...

_S#!+! What the hell am I going to do now? Stuck on a vacation with Tenten, a girl who I have-_

**INTERESTING dreams about.**

_SHUT UP!_

Hinata: So, uh, I-I guess I'm staying here then, Neji-nii-san?

Seeing the blank look on his face, she decided to say the only words that came to mind.

Hinata: Um...enjoy yourselves?

Meanwhile, elsewhere...on an empty pier...two men in trenchcoats and hoods are having a conversation...

???: Mr. N, you sure you want to carry out the plans?

N: Yes, Mr. K.

K: But, we could jeoperdize our entire fortune. You know how hard our fathers had to work to make the money we have in our possesion? We're talking about a BILLION RYO LOSS, and you're staking it on some hasty plan?

N: NO! It is not hasty, it is very planned out: the hotel, the scapegoats, the false-ends and fake clues...anyway, I've got a very skilled body guard...

K: You're talking about that barbarian you found off the streets? He only speaks a few words of the Konoha Dialect, and also Angyushi, not to mention in a very Sazon dialect!

N: Silence. I'll hear no more words from you. We'll carry on our plans. Those jewls WILL be mine...

So, how do like the suspense? Please, REVEIW, or I'll have Raptor Jesus send a Cthulhoid on you!

EXPLANATIONS: Angyushi is a language I made up for a fictional place in the world of Naruto, the "Buryutishu Islands" of the north, where several groups live. Sazon is a dialect of Angyushi. I'll draw a map and post it on DeviantArt.

Advertisements: Stories o' Kacey9tails: Just read them. And REVEIW!

**  
**


End file.
